Purple and Grey: 8
by fizzybubbles13
Summary: Tonks doesn't want something big for Valentine's Day, she just wants Remus and some alone time. And maybe some chocolate… OoTP, Valentine's Day. RLNT.


Tonks doesn't want something big for Valentine's Day, she just wants Remus and some alone time. And maybe some chocolate… OoTP, Valentine's Day. RLNT.

"My gift to you is my love

Given from deep within my heart

It is the best I have to offer

And it is yours

Until death do we part."

-Unknown

Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling. I am also lying. I don't make any money, yadda, yadda, yadda.

It was a cold day for mid-February, as Tonks trudged up the steps to Grimmauld Place. She had a bar of Honeyduke's best chocolate for Remus and she wanted to deliver it, hopefully without interruption. Tonks was almost successfully upstairs without anyone taking notice when she tripped on the forever creaky step, falling to the ground with a loud – and painful - thud.

"Cor." She breathed, sitting up and wincing as she touched her ribs. She cursed her lack of equilibrium.

A moment later, there were footsteps and Kingsley, Mad-Eye, and Sirius came around the corner.

"Tonks, are you alright?" Kingsley asked.

Sirius grabbed her arm in an attempt to help her to her feet. "Your side looks bruised."

"She'll be alright, nothing an Auror can't handle." Mad-Eye said gruffly, but Tonks could see a slightly worried look on his face. But she might've imagined it, because a second later he reorganised his features to his usual grumbling manner.

"Yeah, I'm fine….ow ow ow." Tonks trailed off into painful gasps, as it proved painful to walk.

Kingsley shot her a worried look. "Let's get you to the couch. I'll floo Hestia. She'll know what to do."

Tonks tried to protest, but Sirius was already levitating her into the drawing room to sit on the couch. "Come on guys, really?" She asked when she was sitting on the couch.

"You look like you've been to Azkaban, lassie." Mad-Eye said, his eye swiveling around the room, as though he expected Voldemort to jump out from behind a potted plant and kill them all.

She winced when she tried to shift her weight. "Alright, alright. Get Hestia then, if you must."

Kingsley nodded and sent his Patronus, a lynx, out the window with a message. A few minutes later, Hestia clambered out of the fireplace, covered in soot.

"Hurt again, Tonks?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Possibly."

Hestia smiled. "Alright. What'd you do?"

"Tripped. Isn't that the usual?"

"By now, yes." Hestia replied. "What's injured?"

"My ribs on the left side." Tonks told her.

Hestia eyed up her left side. "They look swollen."

She was right, they were. Hestia pulled out her wand and waved it over Tonks's chest and a moment later she looked up. "They're only bruised, not broken, thank Merlin. In any case you should take it easy for a few days and you should get some rest for right now. Lay around until" – She checked her watch – "I'd say about 11 tomorrow morning. Then you can proceed cautiously with your daily tasks."

Tonks didn't much like her orders, but she nodded. "How am I supposed to explain my injury to my boss?"

Hestia shrugged. "Tell him the truth. That you tripped and bruised your ribs."

Tonks sighed and then chuckled. "Darn it, I was hoping to get a day off work!"

"Speaking of work, I need to get back to it before _my boss_ notices I'm gone." Hestia said. She was just about to climb into the fire, when she turned around, holding her finger up and looking very strict. "I mean it Tonks, take it slow."

"I know." Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated being cooped up.

Hestia nodded and then disappeared into the green flames.

Tonks groaned. Sirius shrugged, looking somewhat depressed. She understood, he missed Harry and having the holiday to spend without anyone was depressing. Which reminded her, she needed to give the chocolate to Remus. She winced horribly when she stood and Kingsley and Mad-Eye looked as though they were going to stop her, but she glared at them and they subsided. Then she gingerly walked upstairs to Remus's room.

She knocked and he opened it a second later, an instant smile curving onto his lips. "Dora. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's Valentine's Day, you git. And I've got Honeyduke's to give you." Tonks said. Then she added with a mischievous grin, "Unless you don't want it?"

Remus shook his head, smiling. "No, of course I do. Unfortunately, I must admit to the mistake of also getting you Honeyduke's."

Tonks laughed and gingerly walked over to his bed before laying down on it. "I don't object."

"What happened to you?" Remus asked worriedly, shutting the door and sitting down beside her.

"Tripped and bruised my ribs. I'm supposed to take it slow for the next few days." Tonks frowned.

"Ah, and I should assume that 'taking it slow' would not count what I had planned for later then?" Remus quipped, smiling.

Tonks laughed, then immediately regretted it as it hurt. "Unfortunately not. But I can say that you can kiss me and lay down next to me. Those don't object to Hestia's rules."

He began gently running his fingers through her short hair, causing her to shiver with delight. Then he bent and kissed her forehead. "There, better?"

Tonks smiled. "Not quite, but I appreciate the gesture." She placed her head in his lap.

Remus pulled her closer comfortably and kissed her forehead again.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before she sat up and kissed him on the mouth.

He cupped his hands around her face and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart, his hands still cupped around her face. "I love you." Remus murmured. The second the words were out of his mouth, he appeared scared, nervous of her reaction.

The truth was, that the second she heard him say those words, 'I love you', her heart stopped. She breathed out a shuddering, shallow unbelievably happy breath. Her heart filled with elation. He loved her. She completely forgot everything on the planet except this for about twenty seconds. When she returned to Earth, he looked even more worried. His hands began to withdraw from her face, but she quickly grabbed them and held them there.

"Don't." Tonks told him. She moved her face closer to his. "I love you too." She whispered.

Remus let out his own relieved breath – or at least that's what she hoped it was – and kissed her.

Somewhere along the way, his tongue slipped into her mouth. They broke apart a minute later – though only because they needed oxygen – and she smiled.

"This wasn't entirely how I envisioned spending Valentine's Day." Tonks said.

Remus winced. "Oh?"

She shook her head, hoping to reassure him. "Not like that! I meant, like, I'm injured."

He nodded. They sat in another awkward silence before he spoke. "I meant what I said though. I… I love you."

Tonks grinned and snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth against her body. "I know. And I meant it too. I love you."

Remus grinned too and they kissed again.

"Not to break up the moment, but where's the chocolate?" Tonks joked.

Remus groaned and stood before rummaging around in his desk and produced a large chocolate bar, an exact mirror of the one she brought. She pulled hers sheepishly. There was a silence and then they both began to laugh. It hurt her bruised chest, but she didn't care. It was hilarious how well they knew each other, and how much they both loved chocolate.

They each exchanged the chocolate pointlessly and ate it, snuggled together on his bed.

"How's Kingsley after last week?" Tonks asked.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

She immediately realised her mistake and slapped her forehead. "I'm so sorry, I'm completely ruining this, bringing up other guys. Merlin, Tonks, could you be any more clueless! I was asking it for concern for him as a _friend_, I assure you!"

He laughed despite the awkwardness. "Yeah. No, I think he's alright."

Tonks nodded silently. Then she spoke. "You know I would never do that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Remus replied simply.

They both awkwardly nodded and Tonks exclaimed, "Merlin, look at us, acting all stupid."

He smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. "Mm. You taste like chocolate."

Remus laughed. "I suppose that's because I just ate chocolate."

She shook her head. "Nah, you always do. You must eat a lot of the stuff." Tonks was leaning against his chest.

He nodded. "Yeah actually."

She smiled. "Same. It's amazing that I'm not fat."

"I thought that was just because you morphed." Remus joked, smiling.

Tonks slapped his shoulder. "Please."

He shrugged, still smiling. "And yet Molly still thinks no matter what that we're still too skinny."

"She always will."

Tonks had been about to lean over and kiss him when there was a knock on the door. Tonks groaned and moved over, allowing Remus a straight path to the door.

He opened it to find Sirius, who peered in and upon spotting Tonks, grinned.

"Well, hate to break up your…er… little gathering, but there's some news." Sirius said.

"What?" Tonks asked, worried. News was never a good term in this stage of war.

"There's been an attack."

Author's Note: sorry, just need to vent to you guys, if you don't want to hear it, feel free to ignore. So my boyfriend and I just broke up, having a huge fight in the middle of the school parking lot, and everyone saw. So that's embarrassing. And then it turned out he dumped me just for another girl, so now I want to punch him in the face (although I'm not entirely sure I didn't want to before that). So yeah, just needed to vent.

I completely made up the attack part, that's not in the books, but it'll be used in the next update. I'm just gonna make up a character for the story, I suppose. Hope you're okay with that.

Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know if there were any inconsistencies. The best of us – and I am certainly not the best – make mistakes. Please leave a review, even if its criticism, I'd love to improve. Also, I'd love it if I could come back to some follows or favourites (or both)! Thanks again! Have a brilliant day (much better than mine, I hope!), and make sure to appreciate Harry Potter at least once a day. ;-)


End file.
